Contagious Chemistry
by Melshador
Summary: Kidnapped. I can't believe I was freaking kidnapped. All I was doing was going with the flow, going wherever the world takes me, ya know? Achieving my dream one step at a time. So how the hell did I end up being dragged to Akatsuki's hideout? And why, oh Kami why, did I have to see 'him' again. I never wanted to see his face again. Ever. ItachiXOC
1. I was yelled at by Tsunade

Ahoy! This is my first fic, which I'm unsure, yet eager to get out there:3

Oh ya, disclaimer. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not making money, don't own anything 'cept plot, bla bla bla.

Warning: I swear like a sailor, so does this story. Are we clear? Also, this _is _Naruto, there's going to be violence..

Okay so enjoy!;D

* * *

"That's the third mission this week you have failed to carry out successfully, Kira!" Tsunade yelled angrily at me, slamming a stack of papers down onto her desk. I kept my head down, eyes fixated to the floor._ 'I should at least try to feel bad about it'_ I thought, yawning mentally in my head. A curtain of my crimson red hair covered my eyes so she couldn't see the almost-humour in them. I fiddled with the hem of my jounin jacket, unconsciously tugging and pulling at it.

"Oh, and look at these!" she continued to yell, throwing three pieces of crumpled paper in my direction with more force than any normal person would have. I caught the balls with ease, smoothing the paper out and scanning over the words carefully.

"50,000 yen for the destruction of a local bar in between the villages of Iwagakure and Takigakure! She cried.

"I didn't mean for it to be completely destroy-"I began.

"80,000 yen for destroying a historic clock tower in the village of Ishigakure"

"I was thrown into it! It came down on its own accord."

"100,000 yen for the burning down of a dozen houses in Kusagakure"

"It was just a forest fire that got out of hand!"

"And look at all these complaints!" She complained, pulling a file out from absolutely nowhere and reading the contents of it. The name Kitamura Kira was on it in thick, red font.

"Ordering a full course meal then leaving without paying"

"I left my wallet at home..."

"Stealing kegs of sake from the local bars in Konohagakure"

"What, you expect me to go shopping for it?"

"Knocking out several civilians because they were 'annoying you' as you put it"

"They deserved it, rotten little-"

"Breaking in and sleeping in strangers houses"

"I can't remember where my house is!"

"Punching an important clan leader in the face!"

"That was ages ago! But it was worth it, he was an asshole." I looked up, grinning apologetically and scratching my head sheepishly.

"It's not funny, Kira!" Tsunade snapped, slamming her hands down onto her desk and rising to her feet, wiping off any fake grin that was plastered on my face.

I tried to avoid looking into Tsunade's eyes and focused on looking around the room. I noticed that her little secretary wasn't in sight so it meant that it was a fully confidential meeting.

I guess this is it. I thought dully before turning back to face the evil wrath of Tsunade. There's a saying for this, isn't there? You reap what you sow. I think that's right. Yup, I guess that if I hadn't of done any of that stuff in the first place I wouldn't be here, looking death straight in the eyes... and by death I mean Tsunade.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore, Kira..." Tsunade began.

"Then don't do anything! I can take care of myself, Tsunade. I'm a jounin, ex-anbu member in case you didn't notice." I butted in, pressing my hand onto my right shoulder where my anbu tattoo was inked into my skin.

"Yes that's the problem! What happened, Kira? You used to be one of the best, advancing in everything there was to advance in! You suddenly quit your job as an anbu member and become... well that!" she exclaimed, gesturing at my body.

Ha-ha... yes. What happened again? Oh, I remember now. It was when-

"I guess I have no choice" Tsunade interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I'll just have to dismiss you fully as a ninja altogeth-"

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" An obnoxious voice interrupted Tsunade as the door flung open to reveal a small blonde-haired kid dressed in an eye-hurting orange coloured suit, and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen.

An anger mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead whilst she held up her clenched fist and muttered 'Naruto'

I guess that was who the boy was... wait a minute...

_'Was she just about to dismiss me as a ninja?_' I thought, shocked. I clenched my fist, feeling anger rise up inside me. How could she?

I was interrupted from my thoughts as the Hokage punched the orange-wearing boy into the floor.

"Can't you see I'm having an important meeting?!" Tsunade screamed, almost frothing from the mouth. I inwardly shivered. Scary.

"I'm so sorry, Hokage-sama. He just ran straight through the security you have outside. I couldn't stop him." A lazy voice said from outside the door.

_'Now I know I've heard this voice before'_ I thought, smirking to myself.

A man appeared through the doors of the Hokage's office. The usual jounin outfit, spikey, grey, gravity-defying hair, and a mask covering a good portion of his face. Not to mention the naughty orange book held between his fingers.

Kakashi _fucking_ Hatake.

"Naruto, you can't just barge into the Hokage's office. She's having an important meeting with..." He looked up, meeting my gaze.

"Kira?"

"Sup Kakashi?" I asked, smiling.

He was frozen. I could probably guess his thoughts, actually. Something along the lines of 'Where's she been for the past few years?'

At this moment blonde haired jumpsuit boy decided to re-appear from the hole in the ground and turn to face me.

"Kakashi-sensei, who's she?"

Ha-ha yes. Who am I, indeed?

* * *

The country of Amegakure was always a good meeting place. Nobody really thought much of it. It wasn't one of the larger villages which had a great number of shinobi living in it, yet it wasn't the smallest of the countries. Not to mention it was connected to the 3 larger countries of Konohagakure, Sunagakure and Iwagakure which made it great for travelling to and from. Yes, Amegakure was a pretty good meeting place in Pein's opinion.

"Have you located the girl?" Pein's deep voice echoed throughout the cave, his eyes narrowing on the group of shinobi surrounding him, astral projection flickering slightly.

"We believe-"Started a gruff voice.

"No. No 'I believe' or 'I think'. This is vital. Do you know?" Pein's sharp tone cut off the speaker.

"Well it's hard to locate her. She wears no hitai-ate. Even if she does, we have yet to see it." Another voice stated, almost sheepishly.

"So? Do you know where she is?" Pein's voice got louder as he spoke. He was getting impatient.

"She is taking refuge in the country of Konohagakure. We also believe that this is her home."

A different figure stiffened slightly.

"Itachi. Do you know of her? This Kitamura Kira?

Pein's astral projection passed him a card with a photo of a pretty red-haired woman, with violent, violet eyes.

The figure now known as Itachi looked up at his leader, his blood-red eyes boring into Pein's Rinnegan ones.

"...Yes." Itachi spoke monotonously.

Pein sighed, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again.

"Itachi, Kisame. Collect her. Bring her back here. I don't care how long it takes, just don't waste time." Pein declared, his eyes shifting from Itachi to Kisame.

"Yes Leader-sama" the two shinobi spoke in unison.

Then they were gone.

Pein's eyes scanned over the other shinobi as if he was reading them.

"Dismissed."

Then there was nothing.

* * *

"Kitamura Kira, nice to meet cha, kid!" I exclaimed, grinning widely, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

_Might as well make a good impression.._

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the next Hokage, dattebayo!" he replied, shaking my hand with more force than necessary.

I have a feeling that being even friendly with this kid is going to be hard work. I sighed inwardly.

I turned back to Kakashi, who's 'eye' was still glued to me. I'm guessing his mouth would be agape if he didn't have his mask on...

"What, no hello?" I asked, fake pouting.

Suddenly, I was engulfed into a bear hug by said shinobi. I grinned, squeezing him back with the same force.

Then he let go, looking into my eyes. He looked kinda angry. No wait... he doesn't. He looks fucking furious.

"Where have you been? Do you know that it's been four whole years since I've heard from you? You basically disappeared off the face of the earth!" Kakashi's hysterical voice made me wince. I felt kinda bad about leaving him. He was my best friend. Still would be if I would have bothered to keep in touch. Damn, I'm a terrible friend.

"You know, here and there. Around..." I trailed off, scratching my head as if I was remembering something.

"I've never actually seen Kakashi-sensei hug somebody before." Naruto's small voice reached my ears. I turned to him, grinning once again. Wow, I grin a lot. I'll probably need mouth surgery after all this grinning and shit.

"Well he's my best friend, I'd be quite upset if he didn't hug me!" I yelled, placing my hand on the top of Kakashi's head, messing up his already-messy hair. Haha, I love Kakashi's hair. It's the best.

"WHAT?! HIS BEST FRIEND?!" Naruto basically screamed his head off.

What a loud kid.

"I'd like to think so, yes. Although I don't think he likes me at all right now..." I pondered, taking my hands out of Kakashi's hair and placing them on the back of my head, as if holding it up.

"We'll have to catch up sometime. I can see you have a lot of questions. Meet me tomorrow at the Ramen place, kay?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded. I turned back to Tsunade.

"What did you want to say, Ho-ka-ge sa-ma? I asked, stretching the syllables out. She grumbled a few colourful words whilst picking all the paper carrying bills that I- She owed people.

"Nothing. Get out of here. Go." Tsunade snapped, pointing towards the door which was wide open due to Naruto's entrance. I turned and headed for the door.

Bingo! With Naruto and Kakashi there she can't dismiss me as a ninja I thought happily to myself, walking out the door with a skip in my step.

"Oh I almost forgot!" I said, turning back to face Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki!" I exclaimed, winking at Naruto, watching him turn a few shades red.

"Uh... yeah. You too!" He replied hastily. I laughed, walking away from the three shinobi.

Well I almost got dismissed as a ninja, met a new friend, met and old friend, and got away without paying zilch for my bills that I owe to several different countries. Yeah, life is good.

Walking down the windy streets of Konoha, I stopped as I realized something.

"Where the fuck am I staying?"

* * *

"It sure was nice of you to let me stay here, Kakashi! At least I don't have to sneak into other people's houses to find refuge every night." I exclaimed happily.

"What?" Kakashi asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing" I waved him off, dropping several shopping bags full of groceries and clothes onto the floor, as I released my grip on the handles.

Just like Kakashi to play the nice guy, giving me somewhere to stay and all that. I thought, rolling my eyes. Kakashi is so great.

"Your bedroom is down the hall and to your left. You can put all your stuff in there. Unless you'd like to share my bed?" Kakashi asked, eyes lighting up at the thought.

'SMACK'

"Apparently not then..." Kakashi grumbled, helping me lift all the shopping bags into the spare bedroom.

The bedroom was nothing special. Walls were white, floor was brown. The usual colour of a bedroom without any decoration.

It's missing something... I thought dully. My eyes scanned the room, trying to think of what could brighten the room up in any way, shape, or form. My eyes lingered on the window, showing the peaceful village of Konoha from indoors. But that wasn't it. I was more focused on the window ledge...

I snapped my fingers. Got it.

I took a summoning scroll out of my black rucksack which was hanging loosely off my shoulder. Making some hand signs, the scroll poofed to show a small, green cactus, neither too big nor too small. I smiled, placing it onto the window sill muttering a quiet 'Perfect'. I loved cactus'. They provided me with this sense of... comfort.

I turned back to Kakashi nodding a thank you. He just did that stupid one-eyed smile thing back. Kakashi left the room, closing the door behind him with a small 'click'. As soon as the door clicked shut I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, flopping face-down onto the squishy double bed.

Okay so let me introduce myself.

My name is Kitamura Kira. I can't remember what it means, so don't ask. I have the worst memory ever. I am 18 years of age. Current Jounin, ex-anbu, of Konohagakure. I was an only child to my parents who are diseased. Diseased as in dead. Yup, pushing up daisies. Don't worry though, they served the village nicely and died fighting. I think. I was only 9 at the time, so I don't really remember.

I have long, dark red hair which is slightly wavy although I keep it up a lot of the time. Today is an exception since the Hokage likes it down, and whatever makes the Hokage happy, saves my ass from getting kicked. I'm about 5'7 which is pretty average for someone like me. My eyes are a violent purple, with the occasional specks of blue in. I'm not going into a description about my body, forget it, although I'd like to think that I had a healthy shape going on.

My attitude was quite bitchy when I wanted to be, but all in all I was quite a decent person. I never really got attached to anything. Not people, places, anything really.

Except one person.

I gritted my teeth, shaking my head. No. I wasn't going to think about that. I promised myself.

Sighing, I picked myself up from the bed, before getting under the covers and falling back down again. Wow, i was exhausted. Ah who cares, I was up all night anyway sorting all my stuff out and trying to find my apartment. Yeah, it's still 'missing'.

My eyes finally caved into the exhaustion. I feel into a dreamless sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Yay, I did it! I conquered my... uh.. not fear, per-say, nervousness? And uploaded this.

Please rate, review, comment, and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed, of course. Just none of that nasty stuff.

This is also on my account on Wattpad!

Ja ne!

~Melshador


	2. I was forced to fight a Genin

Hello again! Wow, I really gotta say, I wasn't expecting many views, if not any! But thank you to the people who did. Even bigger thank you to the people who followed/favourite it.

Chapter two, lets go!

* * *

_Flashback_

A 10 year old Kira sat on wet grass, her body swaying side to side, as if it was a metronome. Three other ninja were equally spread out across the training field. The tallest shinobi walked into the middle, beckoning the others to come forward with his hands.  
"So I have you brats, hmm?" The Jounin muttered, hands covering his face.

The boy now standing on the left of the jounin scowled and gripped his hitai-ate which was fastened around his neck. The other boy on the team stood apathetically, not giving any indication that he had heard what the jounin said with such distaste. The only female in the group was sat back down again, running her slim fingers through the wet grass.

"Okay, you are to introduce yourselves, tell us your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, ecetera. I'll go first. My name is Hamamoto Kenji, although you will address me as Kenji-sensei. I have many likes and dislikes. My dream is of no importance to you." Jounin-san spoke, holding his head high. Wow, was this guy really a Jounin? Mentally face-palming myself, the only thought I had was_ 'I hate people'_

"You..." Kenji-sensei stated, pointing to the scowling kid, "...you go first"  
The scowling boy straightened up a little, puffing his chest out a little. Well someone was obviously big headed. I could feel my eyes almost rolling in their sockets at this guy.

"I'm Matsuzaki Jirou. I like training with my older brother and eating pocky. I dislike big headed people..." I sweatdropped at this one. Hypocrite, much. "...being betrayed, and idiots. My dream is to become a strong shinobi." Jirou spoke, crossing his arms over his chest in a manly manner. [AN: HAHAH, god I laughed at that.. a manly manner xD Sorry, continue]

Well that was vague, a strong shinobi, right? Why? To be powerful, to protect someone, to get revenge? Whatever, this guy was boring, not to mention I can tell that he's as dull as a brick. Probably not the smartest either, it looked like he was all train, train, train, no brain power what-so-ever. I mean, he had an athletic build for a 12 year old, dark brown hair which sat messily on his head, and dull blue eyes, as if he held no respect for anybody apart from himself. I can tell that this guy is going to be trouble.

"Okay, good. Next. You." Jounin-san pointed to Mr. Apathetic, who was standing opposite me, whereas I was sitting down.  
"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I have many likes and dislikes. My dream is to become a strong shinobi, strong enough to protect my village, and make my family proud." Monotone-man spoke dully. Hmm, Uchiha? They're a big clan around here, head of police force too. Fancy.

Itachi was rather slim, yet I could tell he worked out. Not because of his abs hidden under a load of ninja gear or anything, but because he was already at Chunin level, unlike me and idiot-face over there, who was currently scowling (no surprise there) at Itachi. He had long, black hair which was pulled into a low pony-tail and middle parted bangs, framing his face. Awesome.

Kenji-sensei gave a small nod of approval at Itachi.  
"And lastly, you" Kenji-sensei said, pointing at me.  
My turn, already. Okay then. I took my time getting off of the floor, wiping my wet hands on my black legging-type things. I gave a small smirk, placing one hand on my hip, the other running through my blood red hair, untangling the knots in it.

"The names Kitamura Kira. Nothing special, I know." I took a small glance at Itachi at that.  
"My likes... hmm..." I trailed off awkwardly. I'm not good at introductions, as you can tell.  
"Oh! I like dango!" I grinned. I could almost feel my eyes light up at the prospect. I love Dango. Mmmmm, dango.  
"My dislikes? Uh..." I took a lot less time thinking for this one, stuff just seemed to piss me off constantly.  
"Well there's people who insult me, people that annoy me, people that don't listen to me, people that tell me what to do..."  
My team were sweat-dropping at me by this point.

"...Cats - they make me sneeze, dogs - they're too jumpy, well animals altogether actually, I can't wait till I get a summoning, I'm probably really going to hate it. Oh, anyway. I also hate the sun - it's waaaaaay to hot to be prancing around in black when you're exposed to that horrible thing in the sky." I could go on, I really could, but it would take to much time to talk through it all. Not to mention by the looks of my teammates faces, they weren't taking me seriously. I was strong, yeah. But as far as 'awesomekickassprodigy' 12 year old children go, I wasn't perfect. But I was awesome.

"Hmm, what was the next bit? Dreams for the future?" I mused, smiling slightly. I loved this part, my dream was something that I was going to achieve, one way or another.  
I sat myself back down again, crossing my legs over each other, looking up at all my team-mates, using my hand as a shield from the sunlight.  
"My dream... I'm going to change the world." I smirked.

My team-mates eyes widened at that.

* * *

The sun shone through my curtains, illuminating my - no Kakashi's bedroom with morning sunlight. I opened my eyes groggily and proceeded to grin and jump out of my bed breaking into song- NO. That's not how a morning starts. Let's try this again.

I opened my eyes groggily and proceeded to groan and turn over to go back into a peaceful slumber. The clock on the wall was pointing towards a small 7. Way to early for me to wake up. Apparently fate wasn't going to put up with any of my ballshit today, since birds started singing happily, and the sound of children laughing from the streets reached my ears.

"Fucking children..." I growled, pushing the quilt over my head, blocking out the sound of annoying people.

"Well I hope not" Came an astonished voice from the doorway.  
"Fuck you Kakashi" I groaned, now placing my hands over my ears. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say to someone like Kakashi, because the next thing I knew, Kakashi ripped the quilt away from me, exposing me to the cold, morning air.  
I shot up like a bullet, even though I was still fully dressed in my Jounin attire.  
"Kakashi you asshole, it's freezing!" I yelled, raising my fist at him.  
He had this chibi-perverted look on his face, and what I could see above that damn mask of his, he was blushing.

"Ehehehe" Kakashi just 'giggled'. When I say giggled, I mean full academy-girl giggled at me. How manly. I guess he must be desperate, what with only having that poor smutty book for company. So I did the only thing I could, I bashed him on the head with some of my inner strength.  
"NOT IN THE LITERAL SENSE YOU ASSHAT!"

Of course Kakashi left, his hoped and dreams crushed, after believing that he could actually get into my pants. I got my quilt back yet decided to get up, since I was already awake. Taking a towel which I brought yesterday, I strolled over to the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking a shower and putting my Jounin uniform back on from yesterday (which is gross and I advise everybody to wash their clothes first because I feel like a tramp) I directed myself into Kakashi's kitchen where an apology (coffee) was sitting on the counter. I smiled, taking the polystyrene cup from the counter and taking a sip. It was awesome, as usual. Kakashi makes some good-ass coffee.  
"Hey Kakashi?" I called out, sitting on the counter, with my legs crossed.  
"Mhmm?" Kakashi appeared from around the corner. I'm guessing he's just come out of the shower, not because he's half naked, but because even though he had his usual Jounin outfit on, his hair was drooping slightly, water droplets falling to the floor. I grinned.

"Nice hair" I commented, taking another sip of coffee.  
"Shut up." His witty reply was. He looked like he was leaving early since he was strapping his kunai pouch to his thigh, and putting about 5 different series of 'that' book in his pockets.  
"Where'ya going?~" I sung annoyingly.  
"To train my team." He sighed, sounding almost upset over the thought.  
"Ooooh! Can I come?" I asked, grinning like a madman. Yeah, coffee does stuff to me. Not that kind of stuff either, if you perverts were thinking it.  
Kakashi sighed again, grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl off the table.  
"I guess, if you're up to training snot-nosed little brats." I grinned at the thought of all the horrible torture I could put them through.  
"Let's go!" I jumped off the counter and onto the floor, dramatically pointing toward the door.  
And then, like the ninjas we were, we jumped out the window.

* * *

I wonder what Kakashi's group is like? Are they anything like my group was? I sure hope not, haha. I wonder if they were like Kakashi's old team? It's not like I actually remember who they were, but I knew that their teamwork was as great as Jiraiya's novels. In other words, terrible.

"So Kakashi, what sort of brats did you actually pass? Are they really as annoying as you say they are? Are they as annoying as me? Are they-" I was cut off.  
"Well you met one of them a few days ago."  
"What that blonde runt?" I questioned. Hmm, right. Uzumaki Naruto, I surprisingly remember.  
"Yes. You'll meet the others when we get there" Kakashi replied, cutting our conversation off completely. I frowned. What a tight ass.  
"And when's that exactly?" Checking the watch on my wrist, the time was 7:45AM. AM as in morning. And I hate the morning. It's filled with dew on the grass, and the sun which rises waaaay to early for my liking.

"Well about now." Kakashi interrupted my thoughts. About 100m in front of us were 3 Genin, who were all sat on the floor and looked extremely pissed off from what I could see.  
As we got closer and closer to them, the Genin seemed to stand up and wait for their sensei to arrive, also looking curiously at me.

"Yo." Kakashi said nonchalantly.  
"YOU'RE LATE!" 2 of the 3 Genins yelled at Kakashi. One was the blonde haired kid I had met the other day, while the other was some pink haired, green eyed girl.  
"Ehehe, yes well you see, this old lady needed help with her shopping, right Kira?" Kakashi started sheepishly, then looked over to me.  
"Eh? Yeah right, you lazy old pervert." I commented, whilst looking at my almost non-existent nails.

"Kira?!" 2 of the 3 voices (again) yelled at me this time. It wasn't the same 2 voices though. Naruto and some dark haired kid yelled it this time. The pink haired one was silently observing me.  
"Hm?" I looked up to Naruto and black haired dude.  
"Oh sup Naruto?" I asked politely as my slang dialect could get. I took a look at the guy with black hair. He kind of looked familiar in a sad way. I put my hand on my chin and thought about it. He sort of looked like...

"Sasuke?" I muttered, furrowing my eyebrows.  
"Eh? You two know eachother?" Naruto asked, looking a little put out at the thought that Sasuke knew of his new friend too.  
"Ehehe, sort of." I stated awkwardly, looking at Sasuke who now looked royally pissed off at me for some reason.  
"Hn" Sasuke gave that two worded syllable and turned away from me, crossing his arms over his chest. Well, this week is just full of reunions, isn't it?

"Kakashi-sensei? Who is this? And how does Sasuke and Naruto know her?" Pink hair asked 'innocently'. I could tell she had a crush on Sasuke, what with the longing gaze and the whole 'too close for comfort' thing. I just bet she wanted to dig up all the juicy gossip about me and tell everyone about it. Haha, good luck with that.

"This is Kitamura Kira. She's an old friend who's currently staying at mine. She'll be training with us today, if that's okay with all of you." Kakashi introduced for me. Damn it Kakashi. I'm not a freaking child, I can speak for myself!

"Yeah, like Kakashi said. Just call me Kira. I'm currently staying at Kakashi's since I kinda.. uh.. lost my apartment." They all sweat-dropped at me. "Yeah, well I met Naruto a few days ago, so that's how I know him, and well Sasuke..." I trailed off, thinking of excuses.  
"She's just somebody I used to know." Sasuke's sharp tone caught everybody by surprise. [Now you're just somebody that I used to know! haha, sorry again]

"Right. Well... uh... I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you!" Pinky smiled politely at me, holding out her hand. I completely ignored her handshake and ruffled her hair affectionately. That's just the way I say hello, got a problem with that?  
"Yeah and you, ehehehe~" I laughed strangely, grinning at her.

"So you and Kakashi, eh?" Sakura pointed out, smirking evilly at me. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be interested in my reply, as they all leaned forwards in anticipation, as if they were expecting some scandalous answer. Haha, how cute. I looked Sakura dead in the eye, a dark aura surrounding me.

"No." I spoke, my voice a pitch deeper than it normally is.  
"Never." The Genins looked scared, turning away from me quickly, eyes wide. Sasuke kept his eyes on me though. His constant staring was quite unnerving. He looked... relieved? Why would he be relieved? Hehe, what a weird kid. Would he get annoyed if I slept with anybody who wasn't-

"Ahem. Shall we start our training?" Kakashi interrupted our little introduction.  
"Yosh! Kira, I challenge you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, pulling a kunai out of his pouch and pointing it towards me. I sighed, drawing my hand down my face tiredly. Yeah, I was still tired from that little stunt Kakashi pulled earlier.

"But it's hooooooot today!~" I whined, childishly. Still, I pulled my arms across my body, stretching them till a satisfying 'pop' was heard.

"Aw, c'mon Kira! You're a ninja, right? Show us how good you are!" Naruto pouted cutely. Wow, how'd he figure that one out? My ninja uniform maybe? Or the fact that I carry a massive, sharp, not to mention dangerous weapon on my back.

Yeah, I didn't mention that I had a special weapon with me, or even had one to begin with earlier. I wanted it to be a surprise so everyone was like -GASP- A special weapon?! Ya get me? Anyway, I loved my weapon. It was the same shape of a kunai knife, just about 10 times bigger than a regular one. It was truly beautiful. You could almost see the tears of joy rolling down my eyes when I talked about my kunai. It came up to my shoulders, so it was easily bigger than the 3 innocent Genin standing around me.

"Mmmh, okay. You don't mind Kakashi?" I asked, stretching my legs this time, pulling a regular sized kunai out of my pouch on my thigh and walking towards the empty space in the training grounds, directly opposite Naruto who was grinning stupidly.

"Go ahead, Kira" Kakashi replied, taking a book with the title 'Icha Icha' out of his jacket pocket and did that weird eye-smile thing at me.

"That's not what I meant. You don't mind me making your little Genin cry, do ya?" I challenged Naruto, getting him riled up. I could almost see the fire burning in his eyes at my comment.

"Bring it on, Kira! I'll kick your ass, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, running towards me at his fastest.

I smirked, getting into my fighting stance._ Oh, it's so on, short stuff._ I thought, evilly.

Kunai clashed together, creating sparks. The fight had begun.

* * *

Woo! I already had this saved, just didn't upload it when I published this yesterday cause I was tired.

What did ya think? Do you like Kira? Do you like her weapon? Tell me what you think, comment, review, etc. :3

Also the next chapter is a fight scene, and I suck at those. So bear with me if it takes a while to write, I have plans for this story.

I also made Kira's likes and dislikes apparent in this chapter. Cause I've read fics where someone's afraid of snakes, yet is completely fine around Orochimaru, you get me? So I want to make her realistic, because Kira is a whiner(except while in battle), so she'll complain about stupid things like the weather, and what she eats for breakfast, etc. So yeah, hope you enjoyed!

Hope you had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year! (If you celebrate, of course)

Peace out ;D

~Melshador


	3. I was told the truth

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS, REALLY. Quickly replying to them: I won't let her become a Mary-sue, I promise! Well, I hope she doesn't, cause the Akatsuki aren't going to be all OOC around her, etc. Thank you for the warning too, cause I know how much it annoys me when the Akatsuki turn into harmless kittens (pun not intended) around OC characters. I was so happy to get 5 reviews already, I really didn't think I'd get any, haha. So here, an extra long chapter.

AH I'VE MADE A MISTAKE I SHOULD BE BURIED. I totally forgot that Tsunade wasn't Hokage until after Jiraiya and Naruto convinced her, therefore screwing up my entire kidnapping scene -_-. Ah, so I had to think about how I'm going to change the next few episodes to fit my stupidity, and I finally came up with something. But alas, chapter 3.

* * *

As kunai clashed, Naruto took a swing to my legs, which I jumped backwards to avoid. I admit, I was going easy on the brat. I mean, he's like 12? 13? I'm an 18 year old ex-anbu member. It wasn't exactly fair.  
Naruto made the necessary hand signs and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as several copies of himself appeared either side of him.

My eyes widened a fraction. Hey, that's kind of a high rank jutsu to pull off. He can make copies of himself then? He must have a lot of chakra for that. They're solid clones too. Cool.

As the Naruto clones ran towards me, I threw several shuriken at them to avoid coming into contact with them. As the clones poofed away, Naruto wasn'' in eyesight.

I sighed quietly, as I felt his chakra above me, quickly advancing towards me, kunai in hand. I waited until the last moment before I spun quickly - too quick for the normal eye to see, and deflected his kunai with my own. Naruto's eyes widened, and quickly jumped backwards, a good few feet away.

"Okay then. How about this!" Naruto yelled, making more clones in the process. Doesn't he know any other technique other than clones?

The clones advanced towards me again, but from this distance, I had time to make the necessary hand signs.  
"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" I yelled, as a large fireball make its way towards the clones, dispelling all of them, once again.

Caught by 'surprise', one of Naruto's clones grabbed me from behind, then another, then another, until I was completely covered in clones.  
"Haha, got you now!" I heard Naruto's obnoxious voice call from somewhere in the huddle of clones. Then suddenly,  
'Poof' The fake me was suddenly replaced by a log.

Naruto's clones ended up as a pile on the floor, poofing as they disappeared.  
"Nice try kid, but you're still a Genin. You need more practice if you're going to beat someone like me." My voice rang out from the other side of the training field, where Sasuke and Sakura were now sitting. I was sat cross legged next to Sakura, fiddling with strands of my hair.

"Since when?" Naruto asked, obviously shocked.  
"Since the beginning" I replied, smirking at the blonde haired Genin.  
"Hey! Take me seriously! I'm going to be the Hokage, the village's greatest leader some day!"  
The Hokage? Aw, cute. Okay then. Time to make him cry.

I stood up, shooting a small grin at Sakura and Sasuke before walking back into the middle of the training field.  
"The Hokage? Are you sure? Because I don't see Hokage material. I just see a bratty little Genin who talks too much." I riled him on.  
Of course, I do believe he can become Hokage if he wants, but he'll have to work hard for it, so not many people are up to the job.  
"Don't talk down on me! I'll definitely become Hokage whether you say so or not! Do not underestimate me!"

"Well if you're sure." I said, shrugging lightly. Who was I to argue with someone with a dream like that, especially when mine was a little similar. I mean, I didn't want to become the Hokage or anything, I just wanted to make a change in the world. Of course I dismissed my dream when I was old enough to realize that it was nothing but childish.

"Aargh!" Naruto warrior-cried, charging towards me, completely open to an attack. I had put my kunai away though.  
As he got close enough, I grabbed his wrist from preventing him from stabbing me, and used my other hand to ruffle his hair up.  
"Go for it, be the best Hokage there is, okay?" I said affectionately, grinning.

Naruto seemed to have lost his will to fight, as he dropped his kunai onto the floor, unfamiliar with the affectionate gesture.  
He quickly turned his back, and grumbled a childish "Hmph!" Yet I could see the grin on his face.

"Okay I guess that means I win." I shrugged, returning to Kakashi's side, where he was reading his bloody book.  
"Ah, you're done already?" Kakashi asked, putting his book back into his pocket.  
"Yeah, I won, obviously." I grinned confidently.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, alright? Naruto is only a Genin." Kakashi pointed out.  
"I know that! I could probably beat you if I tried." I challenged, smirking.  
Kakashi got this glint in his 'eye' as he turned to look at me carefully.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Nope, but when am I ever?" I laughed, turning my back on Kakashi and stretching my arms over my head.  
I didn't want to fight Kakashi today, it was too hot. I just didn't have the strength right now.

My fight with Naruto didn't take too long, and according to my watch, it was just a few minutes after 8.  
"Okay, for training today, I was thinking we get into pairs and fight. Because Kira is joining us for today, I think she could pair with Sasuke, while I, uh, assist Naruto and Sakura."

I turned and looked at Kakashi again. I knew exactly what he was up to.  
"You lazy pervert, you did that just so you can read that smutty novel of yours again." I growled quietly so the Genin couldn't hear me.  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Kakashi said 'mysteriously' Right, whatever.

Anyway, I stood opposite Sasuke, as Naruto and Sakura were on the other side of the training field doing the same. Kakashi walked over to where Naruto and Sakura were fighting, but he leaned himself up against the metal fence, his hand itching towards his pocket where he pulled out that book again. I swear to Kami I will burn that book some day.

I quickly grabbed a hair tie out of my pocket, tying my red hair into a high pony tail.  
"You can start." Kakashi spoke loudly, so we could all hear him.

Sasuke and I both slipped into an offensive stance, yet they were pretty familiar. I almost laughed at that. I heard metal clashing from the other side of the training field, signalling that Sakura and Naruto's battle had already started. Sasuke pulled out two kunai, yet didn't move. He continued to look at me with those creepy eyes of his. Suddenly, just as Sasuke began to run towards me, a hawk flew over our heads, cawing loudly.

Sasuke stopped, as did Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi stood up, his orange book retreating back into his pocket.  
"Oh look at that. I guess we have to wrap this up early. Sorry about that, haha." Kakashi apologised, scratching his head whilst looking rather sheepish.

"Lets go Kira, the Hokage wants us." Kakashi said, looking serious all of a sudden.  
"Uh.. okay then? Bye Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! It was nice meeting you Sakura, and kicking your ass Naruto! Maybe we'll battle again, Sasuke." I waved goodbye to the trio of Genin, and used a transportation technique to make a quick leave. I was never good with goodbyes. All that was left behind was a small cloud of red mist.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled, looking amazed with the red mist which was quickly disappearing into the atmosphere. Sakura shook her head in agreement.  
"Hn." Sasuke just turned away, unimpressed.  
Kakashi sighed, That Kira. _'Won't miss a chance to show off_' he thought. He then used his own transportation technique to transport next to Kira, outside the Hokage's building.

* * *

"What do you think the Hokage wants?" I asked, almost nervously. I didn't really want to talk to her so soon after she almost 'fired' me from being a ninja. I was still seriously pissed with that. Thank Kami for Naruto's terrible timing.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi responded, beginning to walk into the building.  
I followed behind him, biting the bottom of my lip in confusion.  
'Will she fire me again?' I thought, almost dreading the meeting.  
We climbed up several stairs and came towards a big door, which Kakashi knocked twice on and opened the door, to reveal the one and only white-haired sage standing there.

"Oh Kami, wrong room." I decided, turning around and beginning to walk the other way, when Kakashi grabbed my arm to prevent me from leaving. A booming laugh sounded from Jiraiya as I was dragged back into the room, the door closing with a small 'click'  
"Kira, my girl! What a wonderful surprise!" Jiraiya all but yelled at me.  
"Yeah, the feeling's not mutual, don't worry." I grumbled unhappily. Jiraiya just laughed it off, patting me affectionately on the shoulder. I had a feeling that this is what Naruto felt like earlier when I had ruffled his hair, after insulting his dream.

"Kira." That one word from Tsunade had me jumping into the air, scaring the living shit out of me.  
"AH OH KAMI." I yelled, pressing my hand into where my heart was.  
"I didn't see you there Hokage-sama, ahaha." I laughed nervously, getting over my initial shock of not actually seeing her there in the first place. Tsunade frowned, unimpressed. Eh, I don't think she likes me very much.

"So, what did you want with me and Kakashi? Did you find my apartment or something?" I asked, pulling the hair tie out of my hair, letting my hair fall freely around my face. I didn't like having it up very much, so I only put it up when training or on a mission.  
Jiraiya laughed wholeheartedly again.

"The same ol' Kira! Still got your sense of humor I see?" He asked, grinning at me.  
I wouldn't call it humor, per say. I was just honest. And rude to people. Some people just found that funny, I guess.  
"Yeah, well I've heard that you're still snooping on women bathing, I see?" I countered, contemplating to myself whether I should sit on the floor or not. I wanted to, yet I don't think Lady Tsunade would be very impressed with me.  
"It's research. I have to be thorough with these sort of things!" Jiraiya answered, looking rather pleased with himself. Ugh, I was surrounded with perverts.

"I'm sure you can catch up later. Right now we have to talk about something important." Tsunade interrupted the one sided reunion of Jiraiya and I.

"So you didn't find my apartment?" I asked, groaning slightly. Damnit, I'm not even kidding, I really needed to find it soon.  
"Kira, be serious! This is about 'that' organization!" Tsunade yelled, losing her temper with me.  
I immediately sobered up, looking at Tsunade with cautious eyes.

"What about it." I asked, no humour in my voice whatsoever.

"We believe to have information that they're after somebody." Jiraiya butted in, who was suddenly serious too.

"Well? Forgive me for saying Hokage, but I just got back from a mission. I don't really want to be sent on another one."  
Kakashi looked at me strangely.  
"You were on a mission all that time?" He asked curiously.  
"Yeah, for most of it." I replied, shrugging.

"You misunderstand me Kira." Tsunade said lowly.  
I don't really understand what they're talking about. I wish they could just get to the point, it's quite exhausting with all of this tension going on in here.  
I quirked my eyebrow, looking expectantly at the Hokage. When she didn't say anything, I turned hesitantly to Jiraiya, who broke the ice.

"Kira. They're after you."  
Haha, oh Kami, dammit all.

* * *

Flashback: Kira (aged 12)

"Ugh!" I screamed, throwing yet another kunai knife at the tree, only to miss completely as it smashed into the fence behind it. I was angry. My team was useless.

"Stupid Kenji, stupid Jirou, stupid, stupid Itachi." I grumbled, throwing another kunai with full force at the tree, only to hear a satisfying 'clunk' as it buried itself deeply into the wood.  
I stared.  
"I did it!" I yelled, thowing my arms up, almost hitting myself in the face, my earlier anger forgotten.

"Hmph, if only I could show my team how good I am, without making an idiot of myself" I complained to myself.  
If only I could show them what I could do, then they would take me more seriously. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I perfect this chakra nature. Wind. Yeah, there aren't many people with that element, so it's hard to ask anybody for advice on it. Even though Kenji-sensei isn't a wind element user, doesn't mean I can't teach myself.

He's a useless sensei anyway. All he does is compliment the stupid Uchiha all the time.  
Heh, listen to me. I sound like I'm almost jealous of him. Well forget it, because I'm not. Stupid Itachi, he doesn't even talk to me, except when on missions. It's either,  
"Kira, your stance is wrong." or "You're not concealing your chakra properly"  
Ugh, what an asshole. If he thinks he's such a great ninja, he should just find his own team and leave us the hell alone. Well it looks like I wasn't returning to the group for a while anyway.

I coated my kunai knife in my chakra again, focusing on making it sharp. Concentrate, concentrate.  
I threw it. 'SPLIT'  
Woah, the kunai knife went straight through the tree, splitting it in half.  
I gaped. I can't believe I just did that. I am so ready for the Chunin exams, bring it on. Well I'm not, but I will be.

"Well done. Although you're going to have to do more than that if you want to perfect your chakra nature" A slow, deep voice spoke from behind me.  
I turned around, only to find Itachi Uchiha standing there, staring at me.

"Oh thanks, took me ages to perfect." I replied, nonchalantly. Wait, I was still pissed off with him.  
"Hang on, what are you doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I picked all the kunai surrounding the newly broken tree and placed them back carefully into my kunai pouch on my thigh

"Kenji-sensei has asked for you to return to group training tomorrow." Itachi's monotone voice replied.  
Oh yeah right, ball-shit. He doesn't even acknowledge me. When it comes to team training, it's always "Nice job, Itachi" or "Look how Itachi does it." It really gets on my nerves. I figured that if Kenji-sensei is always watching Itachi, then he doesn't have time for me. So one day I just left. That was 6 days ago. I decided to continue training on my own, knowing that I'll get more done.

I never bothered to turn up for the other meetings, knowing that all I'll get is a stupid lecture from him, like he's my mother or something. It sounds immature, I know, but I don't really have the temper to deal with him, period.

"Yeah, well he's a bit late, isn't he? And why did he make you come? Doesn't he worship the ground you walk on, afraid to let you out of his eyesight?" I said, snarkily. I wasn't in the mood for Itachi right now, or any of my group really.

Itachi sighed, obviously unimpressed by my uncooperative behaviour.  
"Well he said that you at least have to turn up tomorrow, otherwise the Hokage will have to get involved."  
What? The Hokage? Involved in what? If I didn't want to go to my training sessions, then that's my own decision. He can't force me either.

"Ugh, I'll be there tomorrow, okay? Now leave, will ya?" I spoke tiredly. I suppose all that training today must have worn me out. Yawning, I stretched off, pulling my hair out of its usual pony-tail, letting it run freely down my back, my bangs covering my violet eyes. Annoyed, I scraped it back behind my ears.

The sun was going down, leaving a glow of oranges and yellows in the sky. Night was quickly falling, and some stars were already visible.  
Looking back where Itachi was still standing, I noticed that he hadn't taken any notice to what I had said, and continued to stand there and stare at me, all creepy like.  
"What, do you need directions or something? Just turn around, and walk in the opposite direction that I'm in." I grumbled under my breath. Apparently he could hear me though, because next thing I know, several shuriken are flying towards me.  
'Clink clink clink'  
With the kunai I automatically grabbed from my pouch, I turned and deflected all but one shuriken, which flew past me, cutting my cheek.  
"What the hell was that!? Do you want me to throw sharp and extremely deadly weapons at you at random times, see if you can deflect them all?!" I yelled, furious with the now armed Uchiha.

"You must be alert at all times. Never let your guard down. Look, your stance is wrong too. If you were in the right stance you wouldn't have gotten caught. Move your arm up a little and spread your feet further apart." Itachi instructed.  
I blinked. Well that was not what I was expecting. Sensing my lost look, Itachi sighed openly and walked towards me, gently moving my arm upwards. Snapping out of it, I moved my feet further apart, still blinking like an idiot.

Itachi moved back and looked at my now perfected stance.  
"Better" he mumbled. Of course I should have seen this coming, but yet again, I found myself being the target for several, sharp, shurikens.

Although it was unexpected, I managed to deflect all 6 shurikens wth ease. My eyes bulged. Okay, that was amazing and utterly terrifying all at the same time.  
"Stance is key. Remember that." Then he calmly walked away, as if he hadn't just threatened my life.

What. On. Earth. Just. Happened.

"Hey, wait up a second!" I called, quickly picking my water bottle off the floor and running towards him, soon falling into step with him.  
"Why did you just-" I began, just to get cut off by Itachi.  
"If your stance is like it was tomorrow in team training, it will only give Kenji-sensei more of a reason to lecture you. Plus, if in a life and death situation, with your newly corrected stance, you could have avoided a shuriken, or kunai, which could save your life. If you were to die, that would put the team into jeopardy."

Wow, I didn't ask for a speech, but okay. It's not like he's ever said more than 5 words at a time to me, so this is kinda new.

"Oh, so in the end it's just some selfish reason which all comes back to you." I didn't mean to just say the first thing that came into my head, but I did. I immediately regretted it though. Itachi stopped walking and gave me one of the coldest glares I've ever seen, sending shivers down my spine.  
He turned away from me and kept walking at a slow pace. I immediately felt bad for what I had said, I mean he is a jerk, but he is my team-mate, so whether I like it or not, there will probably be a time where that stance will save my life.

I sucked in whatever pride I had and spoke.

"Okay I'm sorry for what I said just now, I'm just ticked off with the rest of the team, and now you almost kill me with shurikens, so basically I'm just being a little brat right now. What time is practice?"

Itachi looked a little shocked with my apology, but he quickly returned to his usual emotionless look.  
"Six sharp."

I groaned, wiping a hand down my face, wiping off any disgusting sweat and dirt which had covered it throughout the day.  
"Are you kidding? See, I swear he does this on purpose. I bet the training sessions haven't been that early during the time I never arrived! But I wouldn't know, since I never went, haha." I yawned again, completely ignoring Itachi's 'raised eyebrow look' at me, probably at my completely natural behaviour. I was tired, too tired to get annoyed with Itachi now. Plus, he did probably save my life in the future with that stance. Hmm, I guess I'll never know.

Feeling a sting on my left cheek, I wiped my fingers across it, only for them to become wet with my blood. Stupid Itachi's shuriken. I wiped the blood onto my ninja pants, and was about to wipe the rest of the blood off my cheek when Itachi stopped me.  
"Wha?"  
He handed me a tissue, complete with the Uchiha crest on the bottom left hand corner. Haha, that's so... Itachi.

"Oh, thanks I guess." I used the tissue to wipe the remaining blood off of my face. I wonder why he was being so nice all of a sudden. It's not like I've done anything apart from be rude to him.

I binned the tissue in a nearby trash can, then stopped walking as I was outside my apartment already. I mean it was''t a particularly long walk, although it felt like only a few seconds had passed.

Itachi stopped and turned to me, almost confused as to why I was no longer walking with him.  
"Oh this is me. My apartment. Or at least I think... haha." I said that last bit a little more quietly, athough I think he heard me.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, six sharp." Itachi said, emphasizing on the 'sharp' bit.  
"Yeah, six sharp." I replied, smirking. Yeah, six sharp my ass. I mean, Kenji-sensei won't mind if I'm a little late, will he?  
Itachi started to walk away again, and I started to walk towards the door of my apartment, although I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh, that's right.

"Hey Itachi! Thanks for the help and everything, but that doesn't mean I still can't pummel you! You better be prepared for tomorrows session, cause I'll definitely kick your ass!" I grinned confidently. Yeah, I knew I was forgetting something. I'm so dead tomorrow.

Itachi turned back to me once more, and I swear I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.  
"I'll look forward to it." I continued to smirk. Yeah, he should look forward to getting his- Wait a minute. He was mocking me! Ugh, that idiot. Always underestimating me. He won't see what hit him tomorrow, you just wait! I unlocked my apartment door with a key I kept around my neck so I didn't lose it.

"I'm back!" I called. Silence was the only answer. I only smiled though. It's not like I was expecting a reply back or anything, I just know that even in this empty apartment building, I wasn't alone. I had my parents (In spirit), the Hokage, who treated me like some annoying grandchild of his, my team (half-heartedly though), Itachi, maybe? I mean, it's not like we're friends or anything, I just feel like he could become someone that I MIGHT be able to call a friend, especially after today's events. Although I quickly dismissed the idea, thinking about tomorrows team practice and how he'll probably beat me terribly, telling me how off my aiming was, and how you should always be alert.

The sun, now completely gone down, had left my apartment in darkness, making me turn on the lights throughout my journey towards my bedroom.

My bedroom was nothing special, although a giant-ass window was stretched out across the whole left side of my bedroom, making it look pretty awesome. Especially during thunderstorms, or violent rain.

The moon shone down on me, granting me very little light against my electrical one, which was a lot brighter.  
I quickly got dressed from my ninja attire, into pyjamas, and jumped into bed.

I rolled onto my left side, watching the moon and stars from my giant-ass window. Today was weird. I managed to make my kunai split a tree apart, Itachi helped me perfect my stance and was being all nice to me. My team actually realized that I had disappeared. Yeah, today was kind of strange, yet most of it had to do with that one, dark haired, oynx eyed boy.

I wonder why he was being nice. Maybe Kenji-sensei told him to, but even if he is the sensei, Itachi doesn't look like he would follow orders from someone like him. I closed my eyes, letting the day slowly sink in.

He is kind of hot though. I thought, ending my thoughts with a laugh.

* * *

TRASH CAN OMG WHAT I WROTE JERK TOO I feel so American, ahaha. Well here we have it, hope you enjoy! It's like twice as long as the other chapters, probably because of the flashback though :P Btw do you guys know how long it takes for me to write Jiraiya? I'm not even kidding, it takes ages xD.

She will be kidnapped within the next 2-3 chapters! I have a great idea for that part too, so don't forget to review and tell me about what you thought about this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome too!

Thank you again for the reviews, they truly made me happy, c:

And Happy New Year! I have 43 minutes till the New Year, so yay xD

Bye!;D

~Melshador


	4. I was treated with dango

Ahoy! All the reviews/follows/favourites have been so heart warming to me, I mean that. So thank you so much, :3 My apology for the lateness is at the bottom, so if you were expecting one, it's definitely there xD.

* * *

"Kira. They're after you."

"Me? You're kidding, right? What do they want with me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow slightly. I didn't have any extraordinary power or anything, I was just your usual badass shinobi.

"We're not too sure ourselves, but the word is spreading quickly that the Akatsuki are after a red-haired Konoha shinobi. You're our only red-haired shinobi in the village, so we're quite positive that it's you.*"Jiraiya responded, crossing his arms.

Ugh, don't I get a break or something? This was just too much. All I want is my apartment, dango, and a comfy bed. Is that too much to ask? Apparently so.

"So what's Kakashi doing here?" I hastily changed the subject, trying not to think about the idea of the Akatsuki being after me.

"Well Kakashi's going to be 'protecting you' per-say. It will be him, also other ANBU members, which will be following you at all times." Tsunade explained.

Uh, what. No thanks. I mean, Kakashi I can handle. Creepy ANBU members stalking me all day? Yeah, this is where I'm going to have to disagree. And for about the millionth time in my 18 years of existence, I spoke without thinking.

"There's no way I'd agree to that! And from what I heard, last time the Akatsuki were here, Kakashi got his ass handed to him on a silver platter! And having ANBU tail me wherever I go? I'd rather them not. I mean what are they going to do when I need to pee? Are they going to watch me or something? I just can't agree to that Hokage-sama." I vented my feelings out in one large breath.

I could feel Kakashi's glare burning through my skull behind me. I internally winced. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. Word vomit, basically. I do that a lot. It's a bad habit which I just can't get out of. I swear it's going to get me killed one day.

"Kira this is for your own safety! I don't care if you agree with this or not! You're a respected shinobi of the Leaf village, and I'd be damned to let the Akatsuki get their own way!" Tsunade raised her voice, losing her temper a little.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared so much, Tsunade" I grinned, despite the busty woman's temper. Yeah, I'm so going to get myself killed one day.

Tsunade sighed, ignoring my last comment. I don't know whether to be thankful or not that she did. The blonde just sat back down in her chair, holding her head up with both hands, eyes closed.

"Kira. This is serious. If the Akatsuki get their hands on you, Konoha could be in serious trouble. There are members of the Akatsuki that we don't know about, meaning we don't know what they're capable of. And they would use any means necessary to get hold of Konoha's information. That could include death." Tsunade spoke lowly, her hazel coloured eyes boring into mine.

I bit my lip nervously. Oh for the love of Kami, I'm not going to get my way, am I?

"Argh, fine. Do what you like. But does that mean that I can't go on any missions or anything?" I asked grumpily.

"It would be best if you remained in the village for now. Stay with Kakashi and don't wander off on your own. Got it?" Tsunade asked me. Did I not just say 'Do what you like?' Anyway, I'm not a complete idiot. I wasn't about to let the Akatsuki recruit me into their evil little club. They can get their own sexy, red haired shinobi. I belonged to Konoha, for now.

"Yeah yeah, got it. But, I don't understand. The Akatsuki are after the tailed beasts, right?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows. This just didn't make sense, really. I'm going to give myself a headache from all this thinking. Oh wow, I'm such a pathetic excuse as a ninja, it's almost laughable.

After saying that, Jiraiya's eyes widened a little. What? I thought everyone knew that. It wasn't that secret, was it?

"How do you know that?" Jiraiya asked suddenly, making me raise my eyebrows.

"I didn't know it was such a massive secret. I just hear things, ya know, people at bars and stuff." I commented, shrugging. I picked up a strand of my hair and begun twirling it around my finger. I have a feeling I know where this conversation is heading, and I'd rather not be here when it happens.

Jiraiya just smiled slightly and nodded his head at me, ass if to say 'Good job'.

"Yes, they are. But you're not a tailed beast, so I guess they have a different reason to try to recruit you. Just stay inside the village. After the first break in, security has been tightened. A single person won't be able to get inside the walls of this village without us knowing about it." Tsunade stated, clenching her fist tightly.

I sighed loudly, bringing my hands up towards my temples, massaging them gently to calm down my now throbbing headache.

"So you don't have any idea on why they want me?" I asked for the second time. Before Tsunade could say anything Jiraiya interrupted her.

"Wait. Kira, how many people knew about _that _jutsu?" Jiraiya inquired, his hand resting on his chin, as if he was in thought.

I responded immediately. _That _justu was extremely important, extremely deadly, and extremely _secret. _I kept record on every single person who knew about. I thought for a second, momentarily stopping my massaging and counting the people off my fingers.

"Only a handful of people. You, the Third, Tsunade-sama briefly, Kakashi and-" I stopped.

Oh.

OH.

"Oh Kami." I whispered, burying my head in my hands.

"I am so STUPID!" I yelled to myself, bashing the palm of my hand onto my forehead with extreme force. I felt like such an idiot. Not only that, but that 'betrayed' feeling I had long forgotten, had slowly crept back into my emotions, leaving me incredibly angry and frustrated with myself.

Kakashi seemed to have just caught on. He coughed slightly and moved into my eyesight and looked angrily at me.

"Kira. Please tell me you didn't-" Kakashi started to say, but I cut him off with a long groan and a nod.

Kakashi sighed, anger and annoyance clearly evident in his eyes. Oh don't give me that look Kakashi. Of course I told him. I wasn't aware on what was going to happen. Plus it was a long time ago now, anyway.

Jiraiya was almost amused. He chuckled without any humour and muttered a low "Oh boy." Apparently Tsunade had no idea what we were talking about, because she was looking between me, Kakashi and Jiraiya in silence.

"What is it, Kira. Who else did you tell." Tsunade asked- no, demanded from me.

I pressed my lips together tightly and lowered my eyes. If I didn't tell her, Kakashi or Jiraiya would. I adjusted my posture and looked into Tsunade's questioning eyes. I forgot that she didn't know much about it except the basics.

I gritted my teeth together, before opening them to speak, only to close my mouth again. I'm so going to lose my job for this.

"No wait. I don't even want to know. Kakashi, get her out of my sight. And remember to stick with her at all times." Tsunade growled, which honestly scared the hell out of me.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of Tsunade's office.

I have a feeling Tsunade already knew who I was talking about, she just didn't have the control not to punch me to kingdom come and back. Plus, even if she didn't know Jiraiya would probably tell her.

The thing is, without _his _help, I would have never completed the technique in the first place. It wasn't my fault that I didn't know what was going to happen back then. Oh well. Life just sucks sometimes, doesn't it? And for me, it _really_ sucks.

As Kakashi still dragged me, this time down the stairs, I forcefully snatched my wrist back. I didn't really want to put up with Kakashi and ANBU following me everywhere, no offence to them. Oh, talking of Kakashi...

"Hey Kakashi." I said quietly. _Oh boy, time to suck in my pride. This is going to suck. _I thought cringing slightly.

"Hm?" Kakashi turned his head to look at me, as we were still walking down the stairs. _How long do these stairs even go on for anyway?_

"I'm sorry about what I said back in the Hokage's office." I bit my lip nervously. Kakashi really was my friend, and it would suck if he wasn't to forgive me. I never really had many friends to begin with because of my crappy personality, so Kakashi must have a lot of tolerance for someone like me. It would be almost understandable if he just left me for the Akatsuki to take.

"Oh, it's fine, really." Kakashi replied. He gave that one-eyed-smile thing and looked forwards, opening the double doors and leaving the building, me following not far behind him.

"Really?" I asked, almost surprised. I didn't think that he would forgive me so easily.

"Of course, Kira. I've been your friend for so long now that I know you don't think before you speak. Now stop worrying over it. Okay?" Kakashi told me lightly.

"Ah, okay then. I guess you're- hang on a minute! What do you mean I don't think before I speak?!" I asked angrily at Kakashi.

Kakashi just laughed, this time ruffling my hair affectionately. I just grumbled under my breath. Damn Kakashi, why would I think that he wouldn't want to put up with me anymore? I'm awesome, everyone puts up with me, whether they like it or not!

I swatted Kakashi's hand away from my hair and grinned.

"Hey Kakashi~" I sung annoyingly. I could almost hear him sigh before answering me.

"Yes, Kira?" He asked politely.

I took a moment before jumping onto Kakashi's back, hanging to him like a koala. His surprise was so funny, I burst out laughing at the look on his face. Well when I mean face, I mean what's visible of his face. Like, his eye. Yeah. And some of his cheek, maybe.

"Carry me?" I smirked, tightening my grip on his back, refusing to take no as an answer.

Kakashi just sighed openly and contines to walk down the street, ignoring the stares of the civilians as the super-strong-awesome Kakashi Hatake - White Fang of the Leaf be controlled by an annoying, red haired nobody. Yeah, I think I could take Kakashi's presence for granted. And if you thought of that dirtily, shame on you.

* * *

The day was mostly wasted with me and Kakashi battling it out in the training fields. I mean, I wanted to train, and Kakashi had to keep a constant watch on me, so we decided to spar with each other. And when I mean spar, I mean an all-out battle between the two of us. It was hectic. Kakashi was fast, strong, and had the Sharingan to predict all my movements. I just had to rely on unpredictably attacking him from random areas. It wasn't going so well for me. I took my weapon from off my back, pointing it at Kakashi, grinning happily.

"I have a giant-ass kunai sword, and I'm not afraid to use it!" I yelled, charging at Kakashi with speed I didn't know I possessed. He narrowly avoided my swipe, but I took the change to give him a good kick in the chest.

Kakashi flew back a few feet and I smirked in triumph. Take that Kakashi.

"Kira, I think we should stop for the day." Kakashi wheezed out, massaging his slightly damaged chest. I tilted my head slightly, confused.

"Why? Afraid that I'll beat you, old man?" I taunted, swinging my kunai-sword carelessly around my fingers.

"No. We've trained so much the sun has gone down." What. I looked up into the sky, where there was no traces of sunlight, but instead a deep blue blanket of darkness, stars twinkling faintly. My eyes widened slightly, we didn't spend that much time training, surely?

I strapped the kunai-sword back onto my back (I've got to stop laughing at stupid things, but ahaha xD) and looked at Kakashi. He was still massaging his chest.

"Sorry about that. I do take pride in my kicks though, you're lucky I didn't kick you with all my strength." I commented, grinning arrogantly at Kakashi.

"I guess so. Who knew that you've become this strong, eh?" Kakashi spoke, raising his eyebrow at me. I just shrugged. Well I was an ANBU member, Kakashi. Remember?

We walked out of the training grounds, heading towards Kakashi's house. Even though night had fallen, the streets were still quite busy with civilians and shinobi alike. Shops were still open, providing the town with light. We walked passed the dango shop. I stopped outside it, grinning and pointing to it to Kakashi.

"Dango, can we please?" I begged, pouting my lip a little. He can't resist it. Hah, I couldn't blame him. Nobody could.

Kakashi just sighed, nodding sadly. Yes! I ran into the little shop, sitting at a booth by a window. As Kakashi followed slowly behind me, he took the seat opposite me, preparing to take his wallet out.

The shop was completely empty, save for Kakashi and I. If we couldn't hear the rustling around of the people behind the counter, I would have thought it was abandoned.

A small, old woman tumbled towards us. She smiled sweetly at us, taking out a notepad and pen.

"What would you like?" her scratchy voice asked. Is that what happens to everyone's voice when they get older? Because if it did, I'd like to stay this age forever please.

"All the dango you have left please, old lady!" I yelled, completely forgetting my manners around dango. I can't help it. I love dango so much. If all I could eat was dango, I would eat it. But that was unhealthy.

The old woman just smiled, before walking off to prepare the dango.

"Kira that was rude." Kakashi commented, looking embarrassed. I just waved him off with my hand, too caught up in my own dango fantasies to pay any attention to Kakashi.

"Here you go. If you want anymore, just ask." The old woman smiled at us, putting 2 plates of dango onto our table.

"Thank you!" I grinned at her, before picking up a dango.

Just before I inhaled my dango, I realized that Kakashi hasn't touched his yet. I smirked devilishly.

"What's wrong Kakashi? Afraid of me seeing what's under your mask?" I raised an eyebrow, still smirking. Just as I blinked, Kakashi had already taken a stick of dango, inhaled it, and put the stick back on his plate, all without me seeing what was under his mask.

I blinked once, then again, taking in what had just happened. Holy shit that was awesome. Kakashi _so_ has to teach me how to do that.

"I'm sorry, did you-" Kakashi started, before stopping, his visible eye widening before slumping onto the table unconscious. My own eyes widened, before bashing Kakashi on the arm roughly.

"Oi, Kakashi. Wake up, this isn't funny. You know how the 'you know what' are after me. Wake up. Come on now."

Kakashi stayed unconscious. I stood up out of the booth, getting into a defensive position, one of my hands grasping the kunai-sword on my back. Man, I really should name that thing.

My heart started to pump faster, as a nervous feeling settled into my stomach.

"Oh hey, it worked. Finally! I swear, it was so fucking boring trailing you all day. Oi, Kakuzu! Get your lazy ass out here! She's finally alone!" A loud, obnoxious voice yelled from the other side of the shop.

I quickly turned around, finding someone sitting at a booth. My eyes widened. He wasn't there before, I would have seen him, or at least felt his chakra presence. His hair was white and slicked back, and a giant, red, 3 bladed scythe sat on the table. And worst of all - his cloak was black with red clouds on it.

"Akatsuki." I growled, taking my weapon off my back and holding it in front of me.

A maniacal laughter was my only response.

* * *

Flashback: Kira (aged 13)

I was walking through the busy streets of Konoha, my team flanked both sides of me. Kenji-sensei had gone on a mission, leaving us to 'bond' with each other. I don't really see the point though. We've been a team for about 10 months already. I even took the Chunin Exams, promoting myself to Chunin, making Jirou-baka the only one in our team who is still a Genin. Haha, sucker. Actually, I can now see why Kenji-sensei made us have bonding sessions with each other. Because I wasn't a 'teamwork' person. I like to get things done by myself, at my own pace. All the others do is bitch and moan about it.

"Eh, it's hot. Can we go indoors? And by indoors I mean into a dango shop, maybe?" I asked, fanning myself with my hands. Damn the middle of the summer, I curse you for having such hot weather. This blistering heat reminds me of the time when my team went to Suna on a mission and I got heatstroke really badly. I hate the sun, the end.

"I don't mind." And that was Itachi's voice. You could say after the months we had become sort of what they call 'friends'. Since our 'bonding session' ie. the time where he had almost killed me with shurikens and corrected my stance, it became almost a daily routine that we met there and practised training. I'm not sure how it happened, but sometimes he'd just show up, then it just became more frequent until it was just an everyday thing to do. The annoying thing is, that I had learned more from Itachi than I had from Kenji-sensei, so it was thanks to him that I had actually become Chunin in the first place.

"Whatever." grumbled Jirou. Dickface.

We came towards the dango shop, and entered it, finding a place to sit amongst the billions of other people here. When we all sat down, we ordered, ate, and within half an hour, we were back on our feet, trailing our way through the village again.

For a while nobody said anything, just concentrating on not bumping into people. This got really boring, and I felt like I was going to collapse thanks to my 0% tolerance to the heat. Finally, Jirou spoke up.

"I'm going home. This is stupid. If Kenji-sensei asks, just tell him we were together all day. I have better things to be doing than hanging out with you losers." Jirou spat angrily. He directed his path towards his house and left, leaving Itachi and I stood in the streets of Konoha by ourselves.

"That complete asshole! If Kenji-sensei finds out about this then it'll be my fault, I guarantee it!" I fumed angrily. Then came the sun with its amazing (stupid) energy absorbing powers and made me feel completely exhausted. I stumbled slightly, flailing my arms around to balance myself. Ugh, stupid sun.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked me, looking at me weirdly. Wow, for someone who's supposed to be a prodigy, he sure doesn't catch on quickly.

"Fucking fantastic." I mumbled, straightening myself up and wiping the sweat away from my forehead.

"Shall we go indoors? The sun is obviously affecting your physical health." Yeah no shit, hasn't it always? I mean, I even had a heatstroke once. Does that not tell you anything Itachi?

"Good idea." I agreed. Before I could take another step my vision became blurry and the sweltering heat became too much as I collapsed to the pavements of Konoha. I could faintly hear my name being called as everything went dark.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay, brother?" I heard a childish voice speak.

"I believe so, Sasuke. It was just a mild case of heatstroke." A deeper voice replied. I frowned, opening my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. As my eyes focused, I could see two figures standing beside me. One Itachi, and the other a mini Itachi look alike. I was awkwardly sprawled across a nice couch, and despite my weird position, it was extremely comfy.

"She's awake!" Mini Itachi yelled, leaning over me, examining my face.

"Are you okay? My brother just brought you in and you weren't awake." I blinked and looked at him. He really did look like Itachi. Realizing that I haven't said anything yet, I quickly nodded and sat myself up.

My head pounded and I pressed my palm to my forehead to ease the pain. Now sat up I could see where I was. I was obviously in a house, and a nice one too. It was wooden, and I could tell it was very spacious.

Confused, I looked over to Itachi.

"Where am I?"

"The Uchiha Compound. My house, to be specific." Itachi's house? Wow, he really did live the luxury of having a nice house. I looked over at mini Itachi, who was awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another, studying me. Okay, weird.

"Who are you?" I asked softly, not wanting to upset a younger child. Normally I don't do anything to them, I just make little children cry for no reason. My face isn't that scary.

Instead of crying, mini Itachi's eyes brightened as he grinned excitedly.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke!" he yelled happily. Ugh. No wonder children give me headaches.

"He's your brother?" I asked Itachi, looking from him to Sasuke and seeing such a big resemblance. Itachi nodded at me.

"Yes, he's my younger brother. Sasuke don't yell too loudly, she has just woken up." Huh? That sounded almost like concern. Aw, is Itachi concerned for me? Haha, probably not.

Sasuke pouted and begun to walk away from me, but I called him back.

"Hey, wait a minute. You're Itachi's brother right?" Sasuke nodded at me, smiling.

"Then does that mean you know all his secrets?" I smirked evilly at Sasuke. He thought this was hilarious because he laughed before answering me.

"Haha yeah! Ooh there was this one time when-" Sasuke began to speak.

"Sasuke. Don't you have homework to do?" Itachi interrupted. Sasuke looked at Itachi's face, noticing the dangerous glint in his eye before gulping and turning back to me.

"You're no fun Itachi. You always spoil it. Well it was nice meeting you... Wait what's your name?" Ah children. They can be awfully rude sometimes, yet they're so innocent you just can't be mad at them.

"Kitamura Kira. Nice meeting you too Sasuke." I told him, smiling. He just grinned and put his hand out for me to shake it. I shook his hand and he laughed happily at me. Bless him. He's so innocent.

"Sasuke." Itachi's warning voice spoke lowly. Sasuke just pouted again before walking away, but not before mumbling an annoyed, "Alright Itachi. You have fun with your girlfriend then."

One thing, Sasuke is terrible at mumbling to himself. When he says something, he lets the whole world know about it. Me and Itachi clearly heard what Sasuke said, and both out eyes widened. The difference was, I started laughing. A lot. And pretty loudly too. Itachi just shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

After my small laughing fit, I then became to wonder why I was actually here in the first place. Confused, I looked up at Itachi.

"Hey Itachi, what happened?" I bit my lip. I probably passed out due to the heat, nothing serious I hope.

"You had a mild heatstroke, so I brought you back to my house as it was relatively close. I hope you don't mind." Why would I mind? I'm indoors, and Sasuke is adorable! I never really liked little kids, but he had me at 'I know all of Itachi's secrets'. I grinned at him.

"Of course I don't mind. Thank you Itachi. Anyway, your little brother is quite adorable." Itachi gave a small chuckle at that. I tried to stand myself up. I pushed off of the settee and tried to balance myself upright. Dizziness overcame me and I swayed to the right. However, before I could fall Itachi placed his hands onto my shoulders, preventing me from the fall.

Grinning up at him, I gave a grateful thank you, and took a step. I was mostly fine, except for the random dizzy spells.

"Hey Itachi, does this mean that we're not going to be training tonight?" I asked him, tilting my head. (Which just caused another dizzy spell so it wasn't a very smart thing to do)

Itachi shook his head at me, with that polite smile on his face. Damn, I hate that smile. It made me not hate him. He could tell me he slaughtered a bunch of innocent kittens with that smile and I still wouldn't hate him.

"You should rest. Even if you weren't out for long, the sun is going down. I'll escort you back to your house." I gave a small nod of agreement and made my way towards the door slowly.

"Hey Itachi, where are your parents?" Itachi stopped in his tracks and looked up to me with an almost worried look on his face.

They're at our monthly clan meeting. It's a shame you didn't get to meet my mother, she would like you. Maybe another time though, okay?" Itachi's worried look turned polite again as he gave that gentle smile of his.

Instead of cursing to myself how much I hated his smile because I loved it, I just smiled back and nodded gently.

We walked out of the house and the compound, making our way back into the busy streets of Konoha. We walked slowly, so I wouldn't feel dizzy again, but I was positive I would be fine now that the sun was setting.

Itachi was being nice. And it was annoying. Because if he's nice to me, that means I have to be nice to him. And I just don't do 'nice'. I am many things, but I just don't think nice is one of them. Yet he was so patient around me. Most of our training sessions were used for talking about things that got on our nerves anyway. Such as Jirou, or Kenji-sensei who I recently found out is also disliked by Itachi. Although I can't believe he never brought up the fact that he has a younger brother. Thinking of it, Itachi never talks about his family. I wonder why.

Even though there are many things that Itachi never spoke of, I can't believe I of all people have made him open up, even just a little. I smiled unwillingly at the thought.

Bidding Itachi goodnight, I entered my appartment, doing the usual greeting into silence, before locking my house up, taking my red hair out of its annoying pony-tail and laying into bed, still fully clothed in my shinobi attire. Ah well, who cares anyway?

Even though I was feeling dizzy, I still didn't like the idea of going to sleep without training the hour before, nor venting my feelings of hatred to Itachi. It had become such a regular occurrence that it was strange not to.

At that moment I realized something. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I _liked_ spending time with Itachi. Unlike anybody else I knew, he listened to me and voiced his own opinion in a way I just couldn't get angry at, no matter how hard I tried.

_Damn it_, I thought. _When have my own emotions ever betrayed me before?_

* * *

* - I don't know if Kira's the only red-haired shinobi in Konoha, I mean I haven't seen any since Kushina. But let's just pretend, shall we?:3

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, LIKE 26 DAYS LONG. I don't know what came over me. So I did make this longer than any of my previous chapters, like 600 words longer so... idk. I hope you do enjoy it though!

I'll update quicker next time, I promise! I always find it easier to write about when Kira was younger than how she is now, so it takes longer to write one than the other. That also might be the reason why the flashbacks are longer than the actual storyline -_-.

It's also my birthday in 3 days time! Yay for me. So I'll either update it before then, or not long after. I'm even at school on my birthday. Life sucks. xD

Review and tell me what was good, what you think can be improved, etc. You know, the usual. ;D

Ciao~


	5. I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki

HEY!

I'm almost at 1,000 views, and that's awesome! I love you guys, seriously. You make me happy. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorited this. You are the best. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

"Well it's about fucking time, bitch! You're coming with us! Kakazu, help me grab this bitch." The silver-haired Akatsuki member yelled. Okay, this dude needs to take a serious chill pill. And he completely over-uses swear words. And bitch? Is that the best he could call me? I've been called worse, honest to Kami.

"There's no fucking way I'd come with you. What did you do to Kakashi?" I growled back, unsheathing my unnamed kunai-sword from my back.

"Relax, bitch. He's only knocked out. Now come with us!" He continued to yell. Oh that's it. Nobody just goes around calling me a bitch for no reason. I mean I haven't even done anything. It's completely unreasonable.

"Fuck you! I'd rather burn myself alive." I bit back, transporting myself behind him, taking a slash at his back.

He dodged, although it was close. He picked up his scythe and swung it at me recklessly. Does this guy even know how to use the scythe properly?

Using my kunai-knife, I blocked his scythe from piercing me. The asshole then pulled the chain connecting the scythe, making it fly back to him. instead of being annoyed which I thought he would be, his crazy-ass laughter broke out.

"Haha! You're pretty good, bitch. But I'm not allowed to kill ya. I'd be fucking killed myself, if I was to kill you. It's not like I can die though, ahaha!" Okay, I've reached a conclusion. This guy is fucking mental. Loopy. Fucked up in the head. Whatever.

Glaring at him, I realised what he had said. _They don't want me dead? What do they want then?_ I thought, confusedly.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice cold and harsh. The silver-haired bastard just raised his eyes, unaffected by my glare which would normally have several Jounin skilled shinobi running for the hills.

"Me?" He replied, taking another swing, this time to my abdomen. "I don't want anything with ya. It's Leader-sama who wants ya. He thinks you'd be a worthy member to our organisation. Stupid if ya ask me, you're just a girl."

Oh that was fucking it. This asshole is so getting pummelled. I wove familiar handsigns, preparing to take this absolute douche-bag down.

"Well you can go back to your damn 'Leader-sama' and tell him thanks, but no fucking thank you! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I blew out a large, hot fireball, destroying half of the café. Damn it, it was cozy in here.

Smoke engulfed half of the building, making me unable to see whether my jutsu had been able to make him back off a little. I wouldn't have thought that it would have taken down the crazy Akatsuki member, but at least it sent a clear, precise message.

I heard coughing, and yelling. A profanity of swear words make its way out of crazy-baka's mouth. I could tell he was laying on the floor. I smirked, at least it got him, if only slightly.

"You're troublesome. Leader-sama's going to be pissed." A gruff voice was heard from behind me. I widened my eyebrows, briefly recalling Crazy yell at 'someone' earlier on. Before I had time to retaliate, or even turn around, an accurate blow to the back of my neck had me falling into unconsciousness before I even had time to recall what had happened.

"She's weak." Was the last comment I had heard, before everything had truly went black.

* * *

It was silent. Not even the scuttling of mice, or the tweeting of birds were heard. Complete, utter silence. That's how I like waking up, and I would have appreciated the silence if it wasn't for my head killing me, and the fact that I think I may have been kidnapped.

Trying to keep my breathing slow, as if I was asleep, I tried extending my hearing, trying to hear even the faintest of voices. Nothing.

Opening one of my eyes slowly, I took the time to examine the unfamiliar room I was currently taking refuge in. It was dull. The walls were just plain white, and the floor was stone. It was light although there were no windows. Opening the other eye to extend my vision, I realised there was nothing else in this room except the bed I was laying in, and a small night stand - on it perched a small glass of water.

Feeling as though it was safe to sit, and then stand up, I did so slowly, making sure it didn't hurt my head hurt any more than it already did. Wiping my eyes and pushing the dull crimson strands of hair out of the way, I realised I was completely alone. There was nobody.

I frowned, thinking if it was such a good idea keeping a prisoner alone in a bedroom. The door was opposite to the bed. I debated opening it, moving my arm forward to grasp the door handle before stopping mid way and letting it slump back down again. Was this such a good idea? Would it get me killed? Did I even care?

No. I didn't really care much, to be honest. I'm lucky I've survived this long. Most people aren't as lucky. Even though I am alive, I might not be for much longer. Yet I'm not just going to sit here until they come and kill me off, I'm going to go down fighting.

And that means an adventure.

I almost grinned at the thought of adventuring around the Akatsuki base. That _was _where I was, wasn't it? Ugh, it doesn't even matter. My head hurts, give me a break.

The floor was cold, and I was bare footed. I quietly padded across the cold, stone floor before gently opening the door to prevent it from squeaking.

Outside the door, I was expecting a dark, miserable cave with cobwebs, and scary, scary people giving me glares which could kill.

And I wasn't disappointed, I guess.

It looked as though someone had tried to build a corridor, but had failed miserably. The walls were wonky and the ceiling looked like it would collapse just looking at it. I deduced that it actually _was_ a cave, due to the colour of the walls and the ceiling. They were a deep blue, almost black. And not the pretty kind, the 'I'm hiding a monster' kind of blue/black, if you get me.

There were no people though. It was completely deserted. I almost groaned, annoyed at the thought of not being able to yell at somebody which I was so desperately aching for. Walking down the corridor, my footsteps echoed through it, even though I wasn't wearing shoes. I didn't understand this place. It was cold, dark and creepy. Just like the people who inhabited said cave.

After a few long seconds of walking I came across a door. It was old and wooden, and had obviously been there for a long time. It also looked as if termites had eaten away at the wood for a long time. So all in all, it was a pretty shitty door. But I liked old things, so it looked kind of cool to me.

Pushing the door open gently, I could finally hear voices. It sounded as if someone was arguing. With who though, I wasn't sure. I raised my eyebrow and peaked my head around the door.

...Okay. Let's not do that again.

Pulling my head back I blinked once, twice, then a third time, recalling what I had just seen.

He was half black and half white, and looked like a venus fly trap. Was he having an argument with... himself. Yeah, I seriously had my doubts about this place. Like my survival, for example. My sanity would be another good one.

"Oh look, company." I could hear the plant like thing say to ...himself.

Damn, I had been spotted. Well, it's been a good life. Well it hasn't. Well sort of. It's had its ups and downs.

The plant-man opened the door up this time, spotting me and looking at me curiously.

"And who are you?" He asked 'politely.' Oh damn, so dead. I raised my hand towards my back to grasp my kunai-sword until I realised that the space was empty. Someone had taken my kunai-sword. And I was _pissed._

"Me? Oh nobody, just somebody who got fucking kidnapped by some crazy guy and taken here against my will." I replied, harshly. Whoever took my sword is going to die.

"Kitamura Kira, am I right? I should probably take you to Leader-sama and let him know you're awake." I blinked. He knew my name? Ugh, creepy. Hang on a second. What?

"Wait, so you're not going to kill me?" I asked, completely baffled. The plant-man shook his head.

"No. We're under orders from Leader-sama. **Although we could just eat you now." **Another voice from the same body spoke. I've been here what 10 minutes and things just aren't surprising me any more.

"Aha yeah, I don't think so. Take me to your leader then." I've always wanted to say that. Take me to your leader! As if I was an important hero from some terrible cliché story.

"Follow me." His polite voice was back. We walked down that creepy hallway again, until reaching another passageway, this time with a double door which was much more modern-looking. It was still wooden, but it had none of that worn away shit like the other door did.

The plant fellow pushed the door open and walked in, me closely behind. Inside the room, there was so much noise going on that I wondered how I hadn't heard it when I woke up.

The room was spacious, even with the room occupied with several Akatsuki members. There was a poor excuse for a kitchen on the far left, accompanied with a table. There wasn't anywhere to particularly sit, except a few chairs around the table, and some that you'd find in some dying granny's house placed next to the fireplace on the far right. The fireplace was admittedly fancy, with carved wood around the outside, and a roaring fire, not really doing much to heat the 'cave'.

As I walked slowly behind the plant man, it quietened down slightly. The noise I figured were voices of various Akatsuki members. Looking left then right, I realized that I've never been in a room with stranger people. One was actually blue, and was vaguely familiar from the bingo book. Others just looked scary. I saw the silver haired crazy guy which attacked me before back in the dango café and he grinned weirdly at me, which actually looked more evil than anything.

"Excuse me. **Move it.**" The plant man spoke, trying to get passed the Akatsuki members and to the door the opposite side of the room, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along with him.

"This is Leader-sama's office. Knock and go in there. He'll tell you everything you need to know." Plant-san said politely. I didn't need to be told twice. The stares of the other members were burning holes through my skull. I quickly knocked twice on the door, and entered, glad to be out of sight.

The room I had just entered was darker and colder than the one I had originally woken up in. Directly in front of me sat a small, messy desk, stacks and stacks of paperwork towering higher than me slumped on it. Bits of paper even littered the floor. Behind the desk was a chair. An occupied chair. A chair occupied by an Akatsuki member. The leader, I'm guessing. He had bright, ginger hair and ringed purple eyes. Piercings covered his nose, ears and two under his lips. He was wearing the Akatsuki robe.

Behind him, was a woman. She was very pretty, with lovely blue hair, and deep orange coloured eyes. A small origami flower was sat in her hair. She too had a piercing, but only one. Like the ginger, she was also sporting an Akatsuki cloak, wearing it proudly on her back.

"You've finally awoken. Tell me your name." The ginger spoke deeply, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Kitamura Kira." I spoke, a lot stronger and braver than I actually was. I don't even know why he's asking my name. He should know it anyway.

"Welcome. I am Pein, but you'll call me Leader-sama. You work for us now." Pein said, his ringed eyes boring into my violet ones.

Uh, what. No, I don't think so buddy. I could never sell the Leaf village out like that. Ever.

"No way. I am completely loyal to the Leaf village. I'd rather die than join this damn organisation!" My voice got louder and louder, until I was fully yelling at Pein. He looked completely unaffected by my outburst.

"You'd rather die, hm? That would be a true shame, your skills as a shinobi are remarkable. You should feel honoured that Hidan and Kakazu even bothered to collect you, they're usually so against travelling around. I originally had plans for two of my other members to collect you, but something came up, and so I had to send out others."

What's he doing? He's speaking to me as if I was a member of this organisation already. His low voice already made his tone sound scary, but there was no true killer intent behind it.

"I've told you, no." I wasn't going to change my mind.

"Very well. Konan. Kill her." His voice turned cold, and his eyes shifted to his left, where the blue haired Akatsuki member was standing. She nodded, paper shuriken appearing in her hands. My eyes widened slightly.

These people were way out of my league. And dangerous. Really really dangerous. The thought of my life coming to an end by this organisation brought a frown to my face. What, I was just going to be killed off like some animal who's no longer any use to them? I'd fight, but my chance of survival is probably slim to none.

I could stay here, alive. I mean, I wasn't afraid of death, but I could stay with the Akatsuki for a while. I could gather information about them, gain their trust, and contact the Hokage whenever I next had the chance. Yes, I'd do that. It's do or die here. And I couldn't be killed yet, anyway. I still had asses to kick.

Konan approached me, flicking her paper shuriken at me with a simple flick of her wrists. As if by instinct, I moved my body to the right, by taking a single step, avoiding the oncoming shuriken altogether. She didn't look very surprised that I had avoided them. I guess this isn't the first time that they've tried to persuade somebody to join by attempted murder.

"Eh, hang on a minute! You never said death was involved! I'll join, alright? Just stop flinging sharp objects at me, okay? I don't appreciate that." I grumbled out, straightening myself up, trailing my hands through my messy hair. I think I should just chop it all off honestly, it would be less of a burden that way.

Pein glanced at Konan, then back at me. He nodded, pleased with my decision. _Well it wasn't like I really had much of a choice._ I thought, grumpily.

"Excellent. Konan, provide her with the necessary uniform and take her to meet the other members. I'll decide what team you can be on once I've grasped your abilities a little better. We shall meet again tomorrow, where you will fight another member. Until then, Kitamura Kira." Pein talked to me not with kindness, but authority. As much as I hated saying this, he was a good leader. If only he wasn't an Akatsuki member.

Konan walked towards the door behind me, suggesting for me to follow. I sighed inwardly and followed her footsteps, turning away from Pein and walking away.

"Oh, and Kira?" I turned back to look at the orange-haired Akatsuki leader.

"If you contact a member of you're village, or inform anybody about us, then we will not hesitate to kill you. So try not to die tomorrow, okay?"

I gave a fake, almost sarcastic smile and nodded, silently fuming in my head. It was almost as if he knew what I was planning to do. _No faith, no faith in me whatsoever. Why was I even brought here? I don't belong here, damn it._

Following Konan out the door, we walked back into the spacious room, with all those Akatsuki members in it. I had a feeling Konan was going to introduce me to everybody present, which was the exact opposite of what I wanted. But then again, the exact opposite of what I wanted included being hundreds of miles away, laying in Kakashi's comfy bed in Konoha.

Before Konan even had time to introduce me, the silver haired bastard who had originally captured me casually walked over to me, an arrogant grin on his face.

"Hey, bitch! It seems that the boss didn't kill you off. Does that mean you're part of the Akatsuki now?" He asked eyebrow raised at me.

There was no use in even commenting in the fact that he called me a bitch, or the fact that he was the one who kidnapped me, but if he makes a habit of it, I will hurt this annoying bastard.

I sighed openly this time, deflating my shoulders as much as I can with my guard still up. I nodded silently crossing my arms over my chest almost defensively.

He looked between me and Konan. "That means that there's now two bitches in the Akatsuki! Damn, this place is going to become a joke if we let any more join, I mean-" He didn't get to finish, my fist had already reached his stomach. Even without using any of my chakra for the punch, it still knocked the wind out of him as he flew back a couple of feet and onto the floor.

Roaring laughter reached my ears, courtesy of the other Akatsuki members. I could hear him spluttering nonsense from the floor, cursing me and something about some God.

"That was for kidnapping me. And for calling me a bitch." I spoke, almost apathetically. I was surprised how lifeless my voice actually sounded. I knew that my voice was only like this because I was in the presence of other Akatsuki members, and sounding as scary as they looked was an almost defence mechanism.

"Damn, you! Bitch! I'll get you back, you can count on it that Jashin will have another sacrifice-" I stopped listening to him at this point, turning back to Konan, nodding. Amusement was clear in her eyes, and she chuckled lowly and motioned for me to follow her again.

I followed her into a different room than I had been in originally. It went in the opposite direction, and was at the end of a long, thin hallway. Konan directed me into the room, and as I walked in, she closed the door behind me. She immediately went to the closet which was in the corner of the room. Opening it, there was a long, dark Akatsuki cloak.

"This is what you shall wear from now on, and I'll provide you with an Akatsuki ring tomorrow, after you've been tested on your abilities, is that okay?" Konan said. Her voice was softer than what I had thought it would be. She spoke with no malice in her voice, and it was almost polite.

I nodded. "Thanks, I guess." She just nodded back, giving me a small smile.

"It's late. You should sleep for today, I'll introduce you to the members tomorrow. I'm sure it's been a long day for you. Goodnight." Konan smiled politely at me and turned for the door, leaving and closing it behind her.

I sighed. Again. Well what am I supposed to do now? I laid on the bed, closing my eyes. I'm going to need new clothes, that's for sure. I can't be in Akatsuki whilst wearing the official Konoha attire. I'll ask Konan about it tomorrow. I also remembered my headband. Slowly, I sat up and undid the knot, tying it to my neck. It came loose, and slowly fell off into my lap. I stared at it, hoping it could give me the answers I so desperately searched for.

I can't keep it. But then again, I couldn't just dump it. Placing it on the counter next to my bed, I decided I should deal with it all tomorrow. For now, I should just sleep and focus on gaining enough strength for tomorrow.

And without combing my hair, without finding something comfy to wear or even brushing my teeth, I just laid back, closed my eyes, and slept.

* * *

I think I overuse my commas a little, idk. To apologise for the lateness, I made another chapter. Yeah. So I first planned to have Itachi and Kisame capture her, but I changed it to Hidan and Kakazu, because I don't think Kira and Itachi's meeting should be _too_ soon. But ya, I'm making my other chapter now, so it should be up before the end of the night, or maybe another day if I'm lazy. I promise I won't delay it for so long like I have been doing.

Peace~ C:


	6. I was falling asleep too often

YAY FOR OVER 1,000! Thank you so much. I can't wait to get to 9,000 (If I get there) so I can be all like 'It's over 9,000!' and flail about weirdly.

Okay, chapter 6.

It's a flashback chapter, because I didn't include one in the last chapter. I wrote -ohgod- _romance._ I can't believe it.

* * *

Flashback: Kira (aged 13)

"Your stance is wrong. Again." Itachi grumbled, lowering the kunai in his hand. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was actually annoyed with me, which is surprising because any emotion within the Uchiha was a surprise in itself.

"What? No it's not! It's perfect, thank you very much!" I yelled, slowly adjusting myself back to the correct stance so he didn't see me.

"That's because you just corrected yourself, idiot." Itachi sighed, pulling his hand over his face.

"Nope, you didn't see anything! Is that Sharingan really as good as everybody says it is, because you're obviously seeing things." I said, childishly. My lie was obvious, and Itachi glowered at me, but only for a second. I know he didn't mean it, just making an insult to the Sharingan is like saying he looks like a girl. It's a blow to his ego.

But on the contrary, he didn't look like a girl. Not at all. From training with him almost every night for a few months, it was a simple, yet obvious obervation.

Itachi Uchiha was _hot._

Yup, I hate myself for even thinking about it, but his attractive features were kind of hard to miss.

That didn't distract me from trying to kick his ass though. Raising our kunai again, we both ran towards eachother, our kunai clashing in a mixture of sparks, battling it out with taijutsu. Itachi's Sharingan was turned off, which was a relief for me. I took a swing at his legs, only for him to flip backwards, and come at me again, kunai raised. I avoided barely, twisting towards the left and retaliating with a good elbow to his ribs. He wasn't expecting this, and bulged forwards, skidding back a few feet.

I back flipped away from him. Not one of those ninja back flip thingys, but more of a gymnastics back flip where you bend you back over flexibly and twist your arms around so that it looks professional and awesome.

I grinned, I always was flexible. Itachi looked at me with mild surprise, before smirking and disappearing from in front of me.

"Remember. Never take your eyes off your opponent." A soft voice from behind me spoke into my ear. I suppressed the urge to shiver, and quickly twisted around, pulling my kunai upwards, deflecting Itachi's attack. I managed to in the nick of time. The end of his kunai caught my cheek though, scratching it, causing a small like of blood to appear.

He looked startled for a few seconds, before sighing and putting his kunai away. "I apologise. I wasn't meant to intentionally hurt you." Itachi said politely.

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows. "You have nothing to be sorry for, geez. It's a spar, we're bound to get hurt. And the point of being a ninja _is_ you intentionally harm, but I know what you mean, and you don't have to be sorry for it."

Itachi looked at me for a second before nodding. But when he spoke, his voice was a lot quieter than usual.

"Is that what you think being a ninja is about? Intentionally harming others?"

I looked at Itachi, who was looking at me with his usual stoic face on, although his eyes were questioning.

"Of course not, you know what I believe about being a ninja anyway. Although, within a ninja battle, most of the time, the intention is to harm the opponent." I replied, shrugging slightly.

Itachi had become kind of weird. He was asking me weird, philosophical things that I just couldn't answer. I didn't know what was the matter, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with his clan. But whatever it was, he was keeping me well out of the way of it. I didn't want to ask about it though, because it was probably private and if he got mad at me, I'd have no friends and be forced to hang out by myself, or, God forbid, Jirou.

Itachi just nodded, turning away to look at the sun, which was setting slowly. Normally our spars went on until the night, but tonight I was just not feeling up to much. Anyway, I wanted to ask Itachi something.

"Hey, Itachi?" I asked, sitting down on the grass, wiping away the line of blood from being nicked with Itachi's kunai. Itachi joined me, sitting himself down next to me, watching the sun set from behind the trees of the training ground. He turned to look at me, telling me that I had his attention.

"I've had an idea. You know that my family came from a long line of blacksmiths?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. He nodded silently. Itachi's definitely a man of a few words, I'll tell you that.

"Well, the other day, I was visiting my old family house. I went into the basement of my house, only to find all this weird blacksmith machinery stuff in there. So I had an idea." I spoke, smirking.

Itachi didn't say anything, so I continued.

"I want to make my own weapon."

Itachi blinked. "Do you even know how?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows ever so slightly. I nodded, although it was delayed.

"Sort of. I think I can at least make a weapon. I just need the material for it. I have a brief memory of my parents showing me how to shape metals. So if I had the material, I think I could shape it into the weapon that I want."

My parents had an awesome blacksmith and weaponry business. I knew they made a lot of money and we were quite well off. Despite this, they were also shinobi, it making business hard to handle, so we sold the business to some family, I forgot who. I never even knew that we still had equipment from back then, so it was surprising to see it rusting in the bottom of my basement.

"Kira, are you sure that's a good idea? Handling equipment like that might not be safe. How long has it been there anyway?" Itachi questioned, obviously frowning now.

I'm quite flattered that Itachi has opened up so much to me. Normally, he doesn't show much emotion around anybody else, but I can read his eyes like a book when he's around me. It makes me almost happy.

"Well, it's been there for a few years, but it doesn't matter. And anyway, it doesn't matter whether it's safe or not, because you're going to help me."

I don't know why he was so surprised, I mean, I didn't just bring it up for no reason.

"Oh? Who says?" He said, smirking at me. I just grinned happily at him, pointing my index finger at myself. He just raised his eyebrows at me again, contemplating the thought over in his head.

"Well what's in it for me?" ...I blinked. I hadn't really thought that he would expect something from it. I sighed dramatically.

"Oh Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. Can't you just do it from the goodness of your heart?" I asked, putting on my fake tears and everything.

Itachi just looked at me for a moment before sighing and laying back completely, his head in the grass.

"Maybe. Give it time. If my father lets me have time off from training." He looked a little unhappy at that. I decided not to pry, but instead lay down with him, my head twisted in the direction he was laying in.

Deciding to make myself more comfortable, I pulled (or struggled to pull) the hair-tie out of my hair, letting the red waves of hair cascade down onto the grass around me. I sighed in contempt. This was more comfortable.

It wasn't romantic or anything, it was just enjoying the company of somebody who I can actually tolerate. There was silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was more comfortable than anything.

Before I knew it, my eyelids were drooping down, sleep encasing me.

"Hey, Kira?" Itachi asked. But I was already asleep.

* * *

I pried my eyes open with a snap. It was mostly silence, save a few hoots from an owl or other random animal noises. I blinked, trying to remember where I was. Oh.

Oh.

I had fallen asleep in the training grounds with Itachi. How embarrassing.

However embarrassing falling asleep was, it was nothing compared to the current position I was in.

I was laying on my back, although my head was drooped to the side, resting on the crook of Itachi's neck. My arms were spread out at odd angles, and were stiff when I moved them. Our bodies were in close proximity of each others, and our faces were fairly close together.

How did I even _get_ in this position?

Looking at Itachi, he had also fallen asleep. He looked a lot more peaceful now that he was asleep. He looked less of a shinobi, and more like an innocent kid right now. It was kind of cute, however much I didn't want to admit it.

I didn't really know what to do. I could either just close my eyes and go back to sleep, or I could wake Itachi up and be out of this awkward position. He looked unbelievably peaceful though, and just thinking about waking him up made me feel guilty.

The sun had truly gone down now, and the flickering of a million lights above told me it was well into the night. _How long has we been out here asleep anyway?_

The stars were undeniably beautiful, along with the moon which was half full, yet still illuminating the rest of the world.

I continued to stargaze for a few minutes, caught up in the beauty of the night until a deep, yet soft voice shook me out of my awe.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

I almost jumped, but the calmness of the night, and the softness of the voice convinced me that it was nothing to worry about.

I looked at Itachi, his eyes now open, looking at me almost sleepily.

"I was about to wake you. We must have fell asleep. But yes, they _are_ beautiful."

"Hn." That two-lettered syllable agreed with me.

Looking at Itachi again, I decided to speak up.

"I guess we're going to have to get up. I'm sure your family must be pretty worried too. Sorry for falling asleep on you." I moved to get up, although Itachi's voice stopped me.

"Wait." I tilted my head to the side again in questioning.

"Just go back to sleep. It's going to be morning in a few hours anyway. It's not like it'll matter, I'll just explain to my parents tomorrow. Anyway, I don't really feel like moving, honestly."

I looked at Itachi in surprise, then smiled. We were both exhausted after training anyway, even though we didn't really do much. I just laid back down, putting my head back where it was, before looking at Itachi.

He was staring at me in a different way to usual. He was smiling softly at me, but not too obviously. His eyes were different too, but that was probably only because he was tired.

I hope he wasn't doing this for pity. I did mention that his family would be worried about him, yet I have no family myself. So I hope he wasn't doing this because he felt _sorry_ for me. Then again, Itachi doesn't really pity anybody.

Yet again, I found my eyes caving in. I fell asleep to the sound of deep breathing.

Damn, why did everything have to sound so romantic?

* * *

Itachi

I was thoroughly confused. This girl - this red-haired team-mate of mine had gotten my head in such a flurry.

Why?

She was obviously pretty. With wavy, blood red hair, and a pale complexion, she stood out from the crowd easily. Maybe that was why I felt almost drawn to her somehow.

She had a good enough figure which any 13-year-old kunoichi should have. Wearing now her Chunin jacket, she looked a lot older then from when she was a Genin.

She brought many emotions out in me which I didn't even realise I had in the first place.

I didn't really show much emotion around anybody, save for Sasuke, yet she manages to bring a reaction out of me without even trying.

It was almost infuriating.

Almost.

For some reason, I didn't seem to mind much. But that was the question.

Why didn't I mind?

Looking down at the red-haired girl who's head was positioned so very close to mine, I studied her face.

Asleep, she looked so very peaceful. Her unblemished face held no freckles, and her eyelashes were unusually long for a young girl. Her Chunin jacket made her look more mature - professional even.

I wanted to help her. I did. Although, with all the meetings going on within the clan, I'm not sure if I'll have time to help her. I haven't told her anything, and I don't intend to. I missed a clan meeting tonight, which was risky. I could have gone home, yet I decided to deal with it in the morning instead. It's not like I'll be able to concentrate on anything anyway, this_ team-mate_ of mine was preventing that, albeit unconsciously.

It confused me, infuriated me and frustrated me.

Sighing, I decided to close my eyes, blacking out the moonlight from my vision.

* * *

Kira

The morning was embarrassing. I mean, I had expected us to be awake as soon as the sun rose, but I was wrong.

And that was what was embarrassing.

Being woken up by a group of fresh out of the academy Genin, who were giggling, lecturing us on how the training grounds were used for _training _and not other things. Of course they had gotten it completely wrong, but the fact that Itachi kept falling back asleep didn't really help the cause.

We got a dirty look from their squad leader who was some Jounin, stating on how unprofessional it was to have two experienced Chunin set a bad example for the younger students.

We didn't really listen to what he was saying though, we just kind of stretched our now sore muscles and walked back towards the centre of town, doing anything to look presentable.

We never spoke of this again, and I'm pretty relieved. Even though Itachi was indeed handsome, I had never thought about him in a different way before.

Except for now.

And now that I have, I can't seem to not think about it.

And it's infuriating. Why did he have to be so attractive? And kind?

And why did he only open his emotions up to me, and not others?

We bid each other farewell, after walking in a silence I didn't even realise. I guess Itachi had other things on his mind too.

Greeting my empty apartment, I walked in and scribbled down some reminders on sticky notes about visiting the family house, otherwise I'd forget, and sticking it on the wall which was completely coated in other notes. I really must clean that.

Quickly scanning my eyes over the clock which read 9:00, I had just realised how long we were actually out there for. Granted, it could have been much worse, and someone like my team found us, but I guess we were lucky.

My team...hmm. Walking back over to my wall of sticky notes, I noticed one in large, black writing.

**Team training. 8:00 sharp.**

...My eyes widened as I realised how late I was.

* * *

Yay, I just wanted to write this as sort of an apology for taking so long with my updates, so I did a small flashback chapter. I love writing about Kira's past, yet I'm not very good about writing fight scenes, romance, other people's POV, etc. (Almost everything included in this chapter) So if I did well, review and tell me! It would give me an awesome confidence boost.

Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed and followed and stuff, it makes me so happy;D I love reading reviews, it's like I have friends xD

I'm going to sleep now, it's like half 2 in the morning, so night c:


End file.
